First Kiss
by shamita08
Summary: SasuNaru first kissing scene with a new better, in my opinion *.* ending - Shounen Ai, so enter at your own risk xD Second Version is now up !
1. Version 2

Don't own Naruto at all !! You would notice when I would - SasuNaru, KakaIru and SaiSaku 4 ever xD

Just want to say: This is the scene from chapter and episode 3, but they aren't 13, more around  
16 or 17. It would be quiet strange, this whole 'I love you' - thing when they would be 13 years old ^^;

This story has two versions !! Actually this one came out accidentally, because I started to write an idea and somehow it became totally different.  
But since I really like the first version I had, I'll post it as well. Have fun...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stared at each other, no glared. Their faces were just inches away from each other, blonde hair brushed black hair. And then it happened… One boy from their class went a step back and bumped into Naruto's back, the blonde fell forwards and his and Sasuke's lips met.

"Oh, sorry for that… eh?" The boy's eyes went wide open and all girls started to scream.

The accidently kissing boys stood like this, lips pressed against each other for about 5 minutes (seriously) until Naruto broke apart, looked terrified around and ran off. _Damn, damn, damn! What the hell happened just now? Why am I feeling so dizzy? And why is my heart beating this fast? My lips are still a bit warm… Damn! _

He was out of Konoha, high in the trees, flowing from one to another when he noticed another presence. He looked around and saw Sasuke. He was distracted by the Uchiha, because he actually liked the kiss and he knew that Sasuke would probably kill him for this fool's mistake. And he was scared, so made a mistake himself, he tripped over a bough and almost fell the whole way down the trees. But instead of the painful crash, someone caught him with strong arms and brought him safe to the bottom, then pinned him with his own body to a tree.

Naruto's eyes were closed and remained this way until this 'someone' lifted his chin a bit with a hand. Sky-blue eyes met cobalt ones: The 'someone' was Sasuke. Naruto looked fast to the ground; a pink shade covered his face.

"Since when are you this fast, Dobe?" His eyes flew up and widened, but as fast as he looked up he sank his head again. _Did Sasuke's voice just sounded… gentle?_ "Look at me." Sasuke softly caressed his cheek, so Naruto looked into his eyes. "Did you hurt yourself?" The Uchiha then asked. Naruto could just shake his head and sank his head again. "Am I a monster or something?" Sasuke asked a bit angry. This time Naruto shook his head harder. "Then why do you behave as if you were scared of me?" his voice got a bit sad. Naruto lifted his head again, but looked past Sasuke.

"Gomen." He mumbled. Sasuke took a step back and released him.

"For what?" Naruto twisted his eyebrows. There he was, apologizing for another's mistake and this guy had the nerve to ask for what?

"Well, for what do you think? For kissing you, of course. It was a stupid accident and it will definitely not happen again." He answered quiet annoyed and crossed his arms over his chest - He was a good liar.

"So it was an accident? Nothing more?" This question let him stagger against the tree. Not just the meaning, but Sasuke's voice. Suddenly Naruto was cold.

"What?" His own voice trembled.

"I ask you, if this was just an accident for you. Nothing more?" Sasuke had to force himself not to lose control. "Answer my question!" Anyhow his voice had a sharp sound.

Naruto winced. "I… I don't know." He pressed himself as hard as he could against the tree; as far away from Sasuke as possible.

The Uchiha noticed that and clenched his teeth. "Fine! I think this is answer enough." He turned around and started to walk away. _Great! Now I feel like a completely idiot._

Naruto looked after him. _No… no! Don't go! _"Sasuke!" The called walked on. "Wait! No…" Something in the blonde's voice forced Sasuke to stop. He looked around and his misgiving became true: Naruto cried. His eyes widened and his mouth lightly opened. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what, so he just remains silent and let him cry. "S… Sasuke." He then sobbed. He himself didn't know why he was crying. He didn't like the Uchiha, did he? Not in this way… right?

Sasuke had enough of just looking at Naruto. He went as fast as he could back to the blonde and pulled him to his chest, one hand on the back of his head, the other in his pocket. He wasn't familiar with comforting so he didn't know what else to do. But it seemed to work, because Naruto wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry. I love you, I'm so sorry." he cried, but tightened his grip.

"Don't be," Sasuke lifted his chin once again. "Naruto." He whispered and kissed him, this time with his whole emotion. "Don't be sorry for that, because I love you, too."

O-Wa-Ri


	2. Version 1

Don't own Naruto at all !! You would notice when I would - SasuNaru, KakaIru and SaiSaku 4 ever xD

Here's the version I had in mind first :D I don't know which one I like more, but you could tell me, which is your favourite.  
I had to change the rating, because of some words.  
You can interpret Sasuke's last words as you like. I personally think that he actually would rape Naruto when his control would leave him one day. Just because Sasu-chan is a Bad Boy – My Bad Boy xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stared at each other, no glared. Their faces were just inches away from each other, blonde hair brushed black hair. And then it happened… One boy from their class went a step back and bumped into Naruto's back, the blonde fell forwards and his and Sasuke's lips met.

"Oh, sorry for that… eh?" The boy's eyes went wide open and all girls started to scream.

The accidently kissing boys stood like this, lips pressed against each other for about 5 minutes (seriously) until Naruto broke apart, looked terrified around and ran off. _Damn, damn, damn! What the hell happened just now? Why am I feeling so dizzy? And why is my heart beating this fast? My lips are still a bit warm… Damn! _

He was out of Konoha, high in the trees, flowing from one to another when he noticed another presence. He looked around and saw Sasuke. He was distracted by the Uchiha, because he actually liked the kiss and he knew that Sasuke would probably kill him for this fool's mistake. And he was scared, so made a mistake himself, he tripped over a bough.

With a painful crash he fell onto the ground, but before he could get up again, Sasuke was over him. He took the blonde's wrists and pinned them over his head to the ground.

_He'll kill me! _"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke interrupted him and smashed his lips against Naruto's. This was not a simple mouth-to-mouth kiss; it was passionate, hungry. The dark haired boy didn't ask for entrance, he almost forced Naruto to open his mouth. But the latter didn't really seem to complain. He moaned into the kiss and clenched his, now free hands into Sasuke's hair to pull him closer.

_What the hell am I doing here? I hate him and he hates me… right? Then why… Oh god! _His thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke, who started to use his lips **and** tongue to caress his neck. "S… Sasuke!" He pushed the Uchiha away. "What are you… what are you doing?" he panted. Sasuke was panting, too, but Naruto barely noticed that. His eyes were captured by a pair of cobalt blue ones; which were filled with lust and passion. The owner looked like a wolf, which watched his booties… or more frightened, at his pairing partner.

"Why did you stop me?" The Uchiha asked with a rough voice.

"I… I don't… I can't…" Naruto tried to make a sentence, but was cut off by Sasuke again.

"And don't even try to deny that you liked it! It was too obviously that the opposite was the fact!" he almost spit the words out.

"I don't deny anything. It's just don't right." He said, knowing that this was the truth. It was not right, because…

"Why?" Sasuke's voice was cold now. Ice cold.

"Because you hate me, right? You hate me!" The laugher from Sasuke let him wince; without joy, just pure sarcasm.

"You think I would kiss you this way when I would hate you?" he asked, his voice scary calm. "Oh, please! What do you think I am? A manly whore, that would fuck everyone?!"

"No! I did never say that!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand to keep him from leaving. The dark haired's anger vanished by this simple gesture.

"Then what? I love you, Naruto. Ever since we met for the first time, I always loved you." Sasuke turned his hand too hold it with his own and took the blonde's other as well. Then he surprised Naruto with lifting them and kissing one after another softly. "Do you believe me?" he whispered and pulled him colder, gently brushing their lips together.

Naruto lowered his head. "Yes, I believe you." They kissed again; this time gentle and soft. After they parted Naruto laid his head against Sasuke's. "I always thought that you hate me. And I thought that I hate you. You showed me the truth of my feelings Sasuke." He looked into the other's eyes with a serious look. "I love you, too."

Sasuke smiled and pulled him into another kiss. "Good." He then chuckled gloatingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"It's good that you love me, because otherwise I would have to rape you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You would do something like that?" he then asked lightly nervous.

Sasuke smirked. "And I thought you know me."

O-Wa-Ri

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG it got all so kitschy in the end o.O (Except the rape-thing of course) That was definitely not planned xD However, I hope you like it.

Love


End file.
